BLVE Trailers
by Elementor
Summary: The trailers of team BLVE is here. This will contain all the things that happen before they got accepted into Beacon. See how they were before they met each other.
1. Barrett's Trailer: Protecting Home

**Hello readers of fanfiction. This will be a new story. This story will contain the trailers of my oc characters. I will go in order of the team name BLVE. If you would like to see trailers of Kyle and Dennis, leave it in the reviews. If you want to listen to some RWBY songs while your reading this, go ahead. Mabye you will find some songs that will go to the trailers. I do have a pole on my profile page, you should check it out. Now lets get to the trailer of Barrett Erik. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

We find Barrett with his family at the house they live in. Barrett was talking with his two sisters who were trying to get him to play with them while his parents were watching from the porch. "Come on Barrett, play with us." One sister said while tugging on Barrett's shirt. "Please play with us." The other sister said while tugging on the other side of his shirt. "Come on, can I take a little break." Barrett said trying to get a break. "Our son has really grown up." His father said. "Yes darling, yes he has." The mother replied.

Everything was peaceful until they heard howling coming from the woods. "What was that Barrett." One of the sisters said with worry in her voice. Barrett glared over at the woods, waiting for what's to come. "Get inside." Barrett said. "What?" The other sister said. Barrett looked down at them and said "Get inside where it is safe. Go with mom and dad." The two sisters looked at him and both of them nodded. They ran towards mom and dad to go inside the house. "Where's Barrett?" The mother asked one of the sisters which pointed outside. "Oh no." The mother said while uolding her hands up to her mouth.

Barrett was standing there, waiting for them to come. Just at that moment, a pack of ursa and beowolfs came out of the forest, heading towards the house. Barrett then unsheathed Bonebreaker and got ready for a fight. "I will always protect my family." He said before running towards the grimm.

When he got close enough, a beowolf leapt at him. He reacted by slicing the beowolf in two. He was then surrounded by a bunch of ursa and beowolf. A few of the beowolfs attacked, but was blocked by Barrett's sword. He then pushed the beowolfs back and started to cut them in halves. A beowolf managed to claw Barrett right hand leaving a mark on it. "Now it's on." He said slicing the beowolf in thirds.

Then the ursa started to attack. Barrett managed to dodge some of them and stab the others. Then he was faced with the largest ursa of the group. The ursa growled at Barrett. Just before Barrett could attack, he got dissarmed by a beowolf. "Fine, I don't need a weapon to finish this." Barrett said while raising his fists. The ursa then swung at Barrett, but was caught. Barrett then threw his fist at the ursa's chest, knocking the ursa back a few feet. "You think you can just attack my family whenever you want. You think of this as a game. A few innocent people out in the open for you to attack. You are mistaken." Barrett said while punching the ursa in the chest again knocking him back even futher.

"My family is my life. I would do anything for them, and you can't stop me." He said while punching the ursa again making it fly back even futher. "I will protect them. No grimm, no one can stop me from doing that. That is what I live for. Your terror will end." Barrett finished while punching the ursa in the head, knocking it off completely. The body soon fell down. He then glared at the rest of them which fled back into the forest. "That is what I thought." Barrett said while picking up Bonebreaker and sheathing it.

He then got back to his house and told his family it was safe to come out. His family got outside and saw the last beowolf flee into the forest. "They won't bother us for a long time." Barrett said. His sisters then hugged him. "We are glad your safe brother." One of them said. "Thanks for protecting us." The other said. Barrett smiled and ruffled both of his sister's heads.

While that was happening, his father looked at the mother, then back at Barrett. He then said "Barrett, you know how you went to Signal to train to help us?" Barrett looked at his father and nodded. "Well we got something in the mail this morning that you might enjoy." His father continued while handing Barrett a piece of paper that had something written on it. Barrett looked at in shock and said "Is this-." "Yes it is. You have been accepted into Beacon." His father finished his sentence. Barrett looked at his father and said thank you.

Barrett was so excited that he got accepted into Beacon and at the same time, he was upset. "What about you guys? Won't you be vulnerable to grimm attack when I am not here?" Barrett asked with worry in his voice. "Don't worry son, I will protect the family." His father replied. Barrett looked around at his family. He then looked down at his sisters which they both nodded. He then looked back at his father and said "Ok, I'll go." Barrett then started packing his stuff for tomorrow for Beacon.

 **I know it is short, but it is a trailer. If you have any ideas for me, just leave them in the reviews. Tell me what you think. Next up is going tl be Lance Pillar. Here is a question before I end this. You remember my updated chapter in The Journey of team BLVE. If you can guess why Lance's home wasn't metion. You get 1 elemental point. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	2. Lance's Trailer: Testing Procedures

**Hello readers and welcome back to BLVE Trailers. Now he have Lance Pillar. If you have read the newest chapter in The Journey of Team BLVE, you will find out that Lance is the heir to the Pillar Weapon company. If you read the previous chapter, you can see Barrett using his semblance. Now let's get to the trailer. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

We find Lance in a big room with lights shining down. Lance was waiting for his test to begin. Just below the ceiling, there was a window with a few people inside. And one of them was a woman looking out the window straight at Lance. Behind the woman was another female dressed in a lab coat holding a clipboard. The others were at computers typing in codes and commands. "Miss Pillar, the test is ready to begin when you say so." The woman behind Mrs. Pillar said. Mrs. Pillar kept looking down at Lance and stayed that way for a little bit. Then she turned around and said "Begin test, codename: Beacon."

With that command, one of the workers pressed a button to activate hatches in the room Lance was in. Lance looked up to see many robots come out of the hatches with all kimds of weapons like maces, swords, grenade launcher, etc. Lance unsheathed his lance and got ready. Lance was waitint for one of the robots to make a move. Soon a robot that had a double bladed sword charged at Lance. Lance then sidestepped out of the way and pierced the robot through the side. He then removed his lance from the robot and did a back flip to avoid a robot with hammer.

While all of that was happening, his mother kept watching him through the window. "Increase the difficulty to ten." She said. "Miss Pillar, are you sure? That is your son down there." The assistant asked shocked. Mrs. Pillar nodded her head and her assistant said to the worker that was controlling the level difficulty to change the difficulty up to ten. The worker nodded and turned the dial all the way to ten.

Lance had already defeated five robots while that was happening. He then saw the rest of the robots eyes turn red. "Of course mother wants me to be the best I can be." Lance said as he threw his lance in the air to make them separate into two lances. He then caught them and got into a new position to attack. When he got ready, multiple robots charged at him with high tech maces, gauntlets, and katanas.

He loaded one of the lances with ice dust and the other with some fire dust. He then fired the ice dust at the ground to make the floor a sheet of ice. Some of the robots slipped on the ice while the others tried to keep their balance. Lance then fired some fire dust at the robots. The fire went through some of the robots, destroying them while some were on fire not taking any damage because they had fire resistance. But the heat of the fire melted the ice into water. The robots then charged at him again. Lance dodged most of them and destroyed the rest with some quick jabs from his lances.

Back at the window, his mother was still watching him fight. "He is smart Mrs. Pillar. He is a great asset to the company." The assistant said. "I know he is, but if he wants to follow his dream. Then I will let him." Mrs. Pillar said. "Are you sure he is ready?" The assistant asked. Mrs. Pillar looked down at Lance and said "Mabye, but just to be sure. Activate 'it'." "Alright." The assistant said before running somewhere. "Let's see how you do Lance." Mrs. Pillar said.

Lance had just put the two lances back together and loaded it with lightning dust. He then jumped up onto one of the lights and said "Good thing water conducts electricity." He then shot lightning at the water for the electricity to go all over the room, making the robots short circuit and fall to the ground.

Lance then jumped to the ground himself and sheath his lance. He then rubbed his hands together to get the dust off of him. "That was too easy." He said before he saw the floor in front of him open to reveal a giant robot with a massive hammer. The robots eyes then turned red and move its arms. "Of course it wasn't going to be that easy." Lance sighed as he unsheathed his lance again. He then ran towards the robot, but had to jump back to avoid being crushed by the hammer. "A little harder than I thought." Lance said as he tried to run towards the robot again.

Back in the window, Mrs. Pillar was looking on at Lance as he tried to defeat the robot. The assistant came running in and said "Mrs. Pillar, are you sure about this? What if he gets hurt badly?" "Don't worry. He won't get hurt." Mrs. Pillar said. "How can you be sure?" The assistant asked. Mrs. Pillar looked back at her assistant and said "Because I am sure." Then she turned around to see Lance jump onto the robots arm and pierce it.

Lance was having a little trouble defeating the robot. He then ran up the robot's arm and pierce through it's shoulder. Lance then loaded his lance with some ice dust and hopped inside the robot. While inside the robot, Lance was trying to figure out where to blast the ice dust to finish the robot. He then saw something red flashing where the chest is. "Perfect." He said before blasting the ice dust at it, causing it to freeze. Lance then pushed off of the robot and went through the sheet of ice. While doing this, he destroyed the power supply that was keeping the robot stable. The robot then dropped the hammer creating a load thud that shook the room a little and the robot fell to the ground. Lance emerged unharmed and exited the testing room.

His mother smiled a bit and said "Good job Lance." She looked back at the assistant who looked surprised. "Told you he would be fine." Mrs. Pillar said while walking past the assistant and out the door to meet Lance. "You did a fine job Lance." She congratulated him. "Thanks mother." He said while bowing. She then handed Lance a slip of paper that said Lance was accepted into Beacon. "Stand up for our family name Lance." She said. Lance smiled back at her and said "I am not just doing this for the family name, I am doing it for the family." Lance then left to pack up to get ready for Beacon. _'Don't worry father. I will find you.'_ Lance thought as he was getting ready.

* * *

 **There was Lance's trailer. If you have any questions for me, leave them in the reviews. I will say that the giant robot idea came to me when I saw the white trailer. If you have any ideas that I can use, please leave them in the reviews. Next up is Victoria La dusa. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	3. Victoria's Trailer: Saving Family

**Hello and welcome back to BLVE Trailer. Before I go further, this is for all RWBY fanatics out there. Stand up because are very own Yang Xiao Long will be in a DeathBattle. Don't believe me, go check out Hercule Satan vs. Dan Hibiki. Skip to around 18:45 to see who is fighting next. Now I got that out of my system, let's get back to the trailer. Today it will be the snake faunus, Victoria La dusa. The setting will be in the cabin in the woods. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

We see Victoria and her little brother Kyle playing together in a cabin. "Here sisss, catch." Kyle said while passing a ball to Victoria. Victoria caught the ball and giggled. "Nice Kyle. Your throwing isss improving." Victoria replied back.

Just outside the cabin, a bunch of White Fang members showed up. "Is this the place Roman told us about?" One member asked. "Of course it is. This is the only cabin in these woods." Another said. "Roman said there was two faunus in there that could help us with what we have planned." A big White Fang member said. "Now go." He ordered them.

Back in the cabin, Victoria was resting on the chair and Kyle was still playing with the ball. Kyle then heard a twig break from outside and jumped up. He ran over to Victoria to warn her. "Sisss, sisss. Someone is here!" He said. This woke Victoria up and saw that Kyle was scared. She then heard voices coming from outside. "Go hide. I will deal with them." She told Kyle. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt." Kyle said wih tears in his eyes. "I will be ok. Now go hide." Victoria said as she hugged Kyle. Kyle then ran to the kitchen to hide in the cabinet. Victoria then took the chimney up and out of the house.

Back outside with the White Fang, they were about to barge in. "Listen up in there! You got ten seconds to come out with your hands up or we will come in!" The big guy said. After ten seconds, no one came out. "Ok, we are going in fellas." A White Fang member said as he was pulled back into the woods. "What was that!?" Another member said.

Just then, Victoria came out of the woods. "Hey boysss. Nice for you to come all they way out here to meet usss." Victoria playfully said. "Put you hands were we can see them." A White Fang member ordered. Victoria glared at them as she put her sunglasses on. "Now boysss, you don't want me to get wild, now do you?" Victoria mocked. "Enough talk. GET HER!" The big guy ordered.

The White Fang members then pulled out swords and guns and were charging at Victoria. "I warned you." Victoria said as she jumped into a tree. "Up there." A member said and shot into the tree but was knocked out from behind. Victoria then jumped down and knocked out three more men with her tail. "You won't get away this time." The big guy said when he grabbed her from behind. "Try to get out now." He said. "With pleasure." Victoria said as she slithered out from the man's grasp. "What the!?" The man said surprised and confused before he got knocked in the head by the hilt of Viper.

"Thisss isss fun." Victoria smiled. This made tue big guy mad. "You think this is funny. Just wait til my men get here." The man growled. "That won't be necessary." A voice that came from behind the man said. The person then came out of the woods was wearing a light blue shirt and a blue hoodie. He was also wearing light blue jeans with a some containers of dust. His head was covered up by his hoodie but you could see blue hair with black streaks.

"Who are you?" The big guy asked. "You guysss thought that me and my brother were the only faunusss out here. Man, where do you get your information from?" Victoria smiled. "Thisss isss Wulfric. A good friend of mine." The man named Wulfric then pulled down his hoodie to reveal a pair of wolf ears. "This should be a snap." The big guy said charging at Wulfric but Wulfric kicked him in the gut. Victoria then leg sweep the guy causing him to flip up in the air and let Wulfric kick the guy down.

Victoria and Wulfric then jumped back into the forest and stalk the man. "Stop being cowards and face me!" He man shouted as he got up. The man then felt a slash on his back that froze over. Victoria then came down from a tree and knocked the man out with the hilt of Viper. "Sometimesss thisss isss to easy." Victoria hissed.

Victoria then looked over at Wulfric that came out from a bush. "Thanksss again for help Wulfric." Victoria thanked him. "No need. Always good to help a friend." Wulfric replied. Victoria smiled but then frowned. "Since the White Fang know where we are now, it isss not safe." She said. "The only place I know is the city, but there is White Fang everywhere there." Wulfric said. "That isss why I applied for Beacon and wasss accepted. I want to protect my brother asss much asss I can." Victoria said. "Well, I wish you luck." Wulfric said before putting his hood up and heading back into the forest. "Thanksss." Victoria wanted to say to him.

Victoria then headed back to the cabin to get Kyle and herself ready to go to Vale. They got their stuff ready and headed out. _'Don't worry Kyle. No one will hurt you on my watch.'_ Victoria thought as she carried Kyle the rest of the way. We see a figure dressed in blue following them.

* * *

 **There is Victoria's trailer. Again, I know it is short. It is just a trailer. Mark the date of 10/21/15 because that is when Yang will be in a DeathBattle. If you have any questions or ideas, leave them in the reviews below. Next up is Elementor's trailer. This has been Elementor going with the wind and beyond.**


	4. Elementor's Trailer: Multiple Paths

**Hello and welcome to the final trailer of team BLVE. Ok, if you haven't seen my other story. Go check it out. I would also like you to check out my friends stories, kwolf omega's RWBY: Team KOLM ,** _ **which made me laugh a lot,**_ **and Oathkeeper0317's RWBY: The Assassin. I will do volume 3 of The Journey of Team BLVE. I will just have to wait awhile for it to go on YouTube. Now, without any more distractions, I will proudly introduce Elementor's trailer. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

* * *

We find Elementor in the middle of the forest, walking home from his training. It was now starting to snow. "This is a perfect scene." He said with his grey cloak. His cloak then changed to blue and said "Yes, yes it is."

He continued to walk home until he heard some grimm noises close by. His cloak then changed to brown and asked "Should we check it out?" The cloak then changed to red and replied "Might want to clear them out before someone hurts themselves." He then ran towards the noise until he ran into a massive pack of beowulfs. The cloaked then changed from red to blue and said "Shall we? It might be fun." Then the cloak changed to grey and pulled out his bow and arrow. "Fine. It will be good training though."

A few beowulfs charged right at Elementor until he used the wind to dodge them all. He then sprinkled fire dust on one of is arrows and shot it into a beowulf. He then pressed a button on the bow to ignite the arrow to spread the fire killing more beowulfs. "There goes the dynamite." Elementor joked before jumping into the air. His cloak then changed to brown and said "Let me have a chance." Before changing the bow into a double bladed axe and slamming it into the ground causing a little quake.

A few more beowulfs lept at him until they got chopped in half. "Really? This is fun." Elementor said before bending the earth to crush more beowulfs. The cloak then changed to red. "Don't get to excited. We still have lots more." He said as he pointed towards the beowulfs that were gathering up. He cloak then changed to grey and said "Well let's kick it up a notch."

When he said that, he did four motions while chanting "Air. Water. Earth. Fire." The beowulfs started to charge, but before they landed a hit, there was a cloud of snow in the way. The beowulfs backed up to see what was there. When the snow cleared, we see Elementor in his air form ready for a fight. "Let's go." He said before running at a fast speed for the beowulfs to track.

Elementor then used the wind to slice through ten beowulfs with ease. Elementor was then nack at the place he started. "What? Too fast for you? I will slow down." He joked before turning into his water form. He then bended the snow to bury a few beowulfs. A couple of beowulfs charged at him to attack but were burned when Elementor turned into his fire form. "Don't mess with fire." He said before using his chain whip to snap the beowulf's necks.

He then changed into his earth form and said to the remaining beowulfs "This is to easy." While making earth cages around the beowulfs to crush them. He looked around and saw that the rest of the beowulfs had fled. He then changed back to normal and his cloak changed to grey and shouted "We did it!" The cloak then changed to blue and said "Looks like we did." The cloak changed from blue to red and said "I don't think it is over." While pointing towards the forest to see a bunch more grimm come out. The cloak then changed back to grey. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked while pulling out his bow. "Let's go!" He said while his eyes glowed white.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, I want to keep it a surprise until the end of season 2 of The Journey of Team BLVE. Tell me what you thought about it. If you have any questions, pm me. If you want me to do a trailer with Kyle and Dennis, I will be happy to do so. But for now, this is the end. All the trailers of team BLVE are done. If you would like to see team SDOW's trailers, I would do so. I would like to thank my fanfiction friends for helping me get this far. As always, this has been team BLVE going with the wind and beyond.**


End file.
